


Schwesterneid

by DoubleP1997



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Character Death, Pain, Psychology, Torture, poem
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleP1997/pseuds/DoubleP1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Schwester kann es nicht mehr aushalten und rächt sich an ihrer Schwester für das unsoziale Verhalten... mit Messern!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schwesterneid

Luka:  
Die Dunkelheit in dieser Nacht.  
Liegt schwer auf deinem Haupt.  
"Hab nichts getan, hab nichts gemacht!"  
Mir nur mein Glück geraubt.

Doch heute stehst du hier vor mir,  
die Augen zugebunden.  
Du fragst: "Was tust du nur mit mir?  
Hab doch schon viele Wunden!"

Ha! Das ist mir egal, auch wenn dir ein Arm fehlen würde schad' ich dir!  
Auch wenn du denkst, du kämst davon was du getan aus reiner Gier.  
Dieses Mal lach ich am Ende und du weinst bitterlich aber dies ist mir ganz gleich!  
Sag was ist denn los? Warum siehst du mich so an? Warum zitterst du? Warum denn so bleich?

Erster Wurf daneben, steckt nun in der Wand...  
zweiter Wurf daneben, knapp vorbei am Band!  
Dritter Wurf daneben, Haar hab ich gekürzt.  
vierter Wurf getroffen! Ins Bein und du stürzt!

Schwesterherz, was weinst du nun?  
Tut es wirklich so weh?  
Fragst mich: Halt! Was tust du bloß?"  
Angst ich ganz klar seh!

Stell dich auf, an diese Wand!  
Blut verschmutz mein Kleid.  
Ziel genau auf deine Hand.  
Ich seh's, es tut dir leid...

Doch dies kommt zu spät, hättest eher Reue zeigen können aber nein!  
Dachtest immer nur was mein sei, sei auch dein, aber umgekehrt darf's nicht sein!  
Heulen bringt dir nichts, Mitleid kriegst du nicht, ganz egal was du nun machst!  
Deine Zeit ist vorbei wo du fröhlich rumrennst und meine Freunde anlachst!

Fünfter Wurf daneben, nächster trifft bestimmt...  
sechster Wurf getroffen, in deinem Blut es schwimmt...  
siebter Wurf getroffen, kommst nun nicht mehr weg...  
achter Wurf daneben, betteln hat keinen Zweck!

Miku:  
Bitte, lass mich gehen! Wollt dich nie verletzten...  
Mach mich los, lass mich frei. Werde auch nicht petzen.  
Siehst du nicht, ich leide hier... Was sagst du denn dazu?  
...

Luka:  
Du... gibst jetzt für immer Ruh...

Neunter Wurf getroffen, Schreie trösten mich  
Zehnter Wurf getroffen, Lange hast du nicht!  
Elfter Wurf getroffen, der letzte fällt nicht schwer.  
Letzter Wurf getötet, Schwester lieb dich sehr...

Gute Nacht Schwesterherz, Träum' schön... (verrücktes lachen)


End file.
